User blog:Xyclone010/CCC5 Regoul - the Bilgewater's Merchant
Regoul, the Bilgewater Merchant is a custom champion for CCC5. Regoul is a yordle, riding a small flying boat. Imagine when Corki and the new Red Merchant have a baby. Shop Notes Unlike others normal champs, Regoul gives his team a new kind of advantage: stick to their lane without the need to return. He works similar to DotA's courier, buys item for his team while giving recovery. Regoul gains access to 9 item slot, which he can only benefit from 6. The other 3 are for his business. Regoul's shop has up to 7 items available for ally to buy: , slot number 8-10. Regoul can move items from his 6 slot items to the 3 slot item. However, Regoul can't move items from the 3 slot items to the 6. He only gains the item benefit from the 6 slot items. There are some item that can't be trade like , its Build into items. Abilities Regoul launches a cannonball at the 200-radius target location, dealing magic damage on impact. After 0.5s delay, it explode, deals true damage again. If Battle Mode is on, Regoul launches a cannonball travel in the target direction, deals damage to all unit it pass through. In addition, the balls travel further. |leveling = |cooldown = 4 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = 700/850/1000/1150 }} * Note: During Battle Mode, can't deal the bonus True Damage. Regoul gains bonus movespeed upon standing on water body. The movespeed decays over 4s after leaving the water. |description2 = Regoul release a water wave travel in the target direction, deals damage and knock enemy up for 0.5s upon contact. If Battle Mode is on, Regoul dash toward and the waves travel 400-radius further and enemies are slowed for 2s. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} * Note: The waves leave water areas for 5s for his W passive to be triggered. * Wide: 300-unit. Regoul lands a Cursed Treasure Chest at the target location. When an enemy pass through it, stun and deal magic damage to it. When an ally attack the chest, they are healed and receive bonus gold. The healing and bonus gold increase as the treasure chest stay. The chest can stay up to 150s. The chest disappear after the effects. |leveling = |cooldown = 15 |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} * Note: Maximum Chests: 8. * This skill is unchanged during Battle Mode. Regoul closes his shop to changed to his Battle Mode. Regoul basic attack deals bonus damage and his spells are changed. Upon activation, Regoul calls all his Chest return to him, giving the effect on the 1st champion they hit. |leveling = . |cooldown = 120 |range = Global }} * Note: The chest heals the 1st ally champion they hit, including Regoul. Strategy Regoul can be used as a Jungle Support, helping his Jungler. Droping Treasure Chest on the map for map control and allies recovery. The jungler helps Regoul to travel from lanes to lanes, secure him. Lore Regoul is a small Yordle. He used to be a member of the biggest pirate crew in Valoran, the Marble Whales. They rampage from the coasts of Icathia, Piltover to the peaceful Bandle City. There are rumours that the Marble Whales even cross the line, travels to places thats not on the map. Regoul is the Marble Whales navigator, and there's no place in the world that he doesn't know about or so he believed... One day, the Marble Whales docked in Icathia. And Regoul wass called to investigate the place before the crew get inside. The first step on the ground, he knew that it was a bad idea to be here. The earth was shaking and the winds were howling. No, it were not winds... Category:Custom champions